Compatibility
by SexyPurpleBeast
Summary: Percy Jackson is matched to a girl from a town he's never even heard of. Annabeth Taylor, is fearing her birthday that allows her eligibility. What happens when these to opposites discover the other exists and everything is bent on tearing them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, Here is _Compatibility!_ My second fanfic, after my first Family Week. No demigods in this story, and everything will be explained! Books didn't happen only the characters exist! Please R & R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

CHAPTER I – PERCY PoV

I slowly made my way up onto the silver bullet train behind my parents after handing my ticket to the conductor. I walked towards the front of the train, where I had been instructed my cabin was. I headed down the aisle, ignoring the hum of people, most of them my age, trying to find their own cars, their luggage, the dining car and other completely irrelevant things.

I arrived in front of A6, my home for the rest of the week long trip it would take to arrive at the stop for New Orleans **(Not the actual N.O – Only the same name!)**. New Orleans is a smaller town in the middle of nowhere, but it is _supposedly_ known for its hospitality. It has a population of about four or five thousand people, and very few people actually know it exists.

Hades, I didn't know it existed until about a week ago, a month after when I'd gone to have the survey taken.

* * *

"_So do you know what is going to happen once we're called?" My cousin Nico asked me as we all sat down. _

_I was with Nico, my other cousins Thalia and Jason, and friends Beckendorf, Silena, and Rachel. We were all going to take our surveys today, with the exception of Thalia who was now nineteen, because we were all seventeen or would be seventeen within the month and before the closing date. _

_When you turn seventeen, you are automatically required to be entered in the matchmaking system. There is only one matcher per town/city and they interview each and every teenager who comes in. They have apprentices who do the paperwork and everything, but the matcher does the real work. _

_You are then assigned a partner, from anyone within any district in the country's borders (There are a total of 227 districts), that the matcher feels you are the most compatible with. They take almost everything into consideration, from your physical qualities and family tree to your personality, likes and dislikes, friends, even events that happen when you are two. Everything is recorded and taken into account. _

"_I have no idea, Thals?" I asked her. Everyone turned their attention to her as we continued to fill out the paperwork, which for me was difficult because I happen to have ADHD and Dyslexia. Not helpful when filling out tons of paperwork._

"_Sorry, I can't tell you anything. Just go in and be yourself and you'll do great Nico." She told us, giving Nico and Jason and affectionate smile. They were both like brothers to her. I was more like the annoying cousin who got everything she didn't, but we still cared about each other a lot. _

_I finished filling out my paperwork, and began to tap my foot. Everyone finished around the same time I did and we started to wait. There were five other people in the room, but they were doing their own thing, so Thalia and I began to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. _

"_Charles Beckendorf." Beck got up and bravely walked back into the room following the attendant, who was a pretty brunette. He was gone for an hour, and then the next person called was Silena. _

_It continued, next being Rachel, Nico, and Jason until I was the only one left which was about five hours after we got here. Thalia had left after wishing Jason luck and me luck, and I was sitting alone. The other group of teens were still here, but one was reading a book called the History of Greece (our country) and the rest were taking naps. _

"_Percy Jackson." I looked up to see the brunette was back, but she looked tired. I smiled, before getting up and following her out of the room._

* * *

I slid the card in the slot by the door and the light flashed orange twice, and then green. I pushed the door open to see four other boys causing chaos all over our room, including my bed.

I was rooming with Nico, Jason, and two other guys named Conner and Travis Taylor. Luckily Nico, Jason and I had all wound up with matches in New Orleans. Beck and Silena had wound up being announced compatible, and they were staying in Atlantis together.

"Hey," Travis began

"Percy!" Conner finished.

Even though they were already twenty, Conner and Travis still acted like fifteen year olds. They still caused trouble and finished each other's sentences. Conner and Travis were actually from New Orleans, but they had just finished school in Atlantis and decided to return with us.

"What's up guys?" I asked, throwing my suitcase on my messy bed that I was too lazy to make. I pulled out a t-shirt and some basketball shorts and changed out of the official clothing I was supposed to wear in public.

My father, Poseidon, was really high ranked in Atlantis so I have to keep up good appearances and have a good match to keep the family reputation going strong.

"Travis and Conner just got letters from home about their little sister, who was in the match this year." Jason said, while he sprawled out on his bed above mine. He had changed into sweats and his clothes were messily thrown into his suitcase which was at the foot of my bed.

"And we are waiting for our match portfolios to be delivered, too!" Nico chimed as he sat down next to me.

Match portfolios were basically information about your match including, who they were, where they were from, family, and some other basic things you should know about your match before you actually meet them along with some photos.

Your matcher puts together your portfolio during your interview, but you don't actually get to see it unless your partner shows it to you.

"Awesome. Did they tell you a time when you got on the train?" I questioned.

"They said as soon as we left the station, someone would deliver the portfolios." Jason informed me, before turning back to the twins.

"Has your sister learned her match?"

"Not yet." Travis said, "All she knows is that it is someone from out of town, a big city, and supposedly from a really good family with successful matches."

"She's worried though," Conner joined in, "because she thinks she'll be paired up with some creep who will use her."

"If he comes from a good family that has successful matches, I doubt he'll be too big of a creep." I said, pulling out a bottle of water from the mini-fridge under the window.

Nico said, "True. If your sister is as respectable and great as you tell us, she'll have a great match and not some son of a bitch."

We all nodded in agreement as the bullet train began to silently move up the track to the launch pad. Bullet trains ride on tracks about a hundred feet up in the air at about three hundred Mph.

A small knock came from the door and Nico pulled it open for a little boy who looked about four. He had brown hair and see green eyes, exactly like mine only smaller. Phoenix Jackson, my little brother.

We were thirteen years apart, but Phoenix loved to hang out with us and always pretending to be one of the big kids. He walked into the room, waved, and ran to the mini-fridge where he pulled out a bottle of water and sat down next to me and on top of Nico.

"Ugh! Hey little guy," Nico greeted him. "What's up?"

Phoenix smiled his little kid smile at Nico and turned to me, "Mummy says that I can stay in the bed with you guys!"

Even though the kid was four, he was super smart. I swear, when the kid is ten he'll be smarter than me.

"Sure thing, kiddo!" Conner said, "How'd you like to go down and get some cand-"

"YES!" He screamed in his little kid voice, and ran to the door. We all laughed and decided to get something to eat as well, when there was yet another knock on the door.

"Come in!" I invited whoever it was.

A man in his thirties walked in with three 10X13 envelopes. He wore a city official uniform with a name tag that read, "George".

"Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Travis Taylor?" He asked us. The four of us stepped forward and he seemed to know exactly who we were as he confidently handed us each an envelope.

Travis was just getting his portfolio because he was at school. His match was in New Orleans, his hometown, but she was our age because she was being matched this year.

"Here are your partner's portfolios. Do not lose them because you will _not_ be getting another, understood?"

We nodded and her left the compartment. Nico and Jason began to pull theirs open as soon as the door shut as I walked back to my bunk before turning my attention to them.

"Piper McLean: New Orleans" Jason read. He flipped open what I assumed was a picture because he got a huge goofy grin across his face.

"Gwenevere Kingsley: New Orleans!" Nico screamed! "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes yes! Look at her! She's perfect!" He began to jump up and down on his bed after handing off the photo.

"Hey! I know Gwennie! She's friends with Anna." Travis said, showing the picture to Conner, then opening his own.

"Alright! I got Katie Gardner!" Travis cheered as he high-fived his brother. When we looked confused, Conner explained.

"He's been in love with her since he was twelve. She's Anna's best friend."

"Anna?" I asked.

"Our sister. You know. The one in the matching? Her name's Annabeth, but we call her Anna or Annie just to bug her." He told us with an evil smirk.

"So Perce, who's your partner?" Jason asked, because I was the only one who hadn't opened mine. The four of them and my little brother crowded around me as I pulled the envelope close to my chest.

"Back off and I'll open it!" They all took a step back and stared at me as I opened the envelope. I pulled out a three-ring binder. I opened it, and froze as I recognized the name.

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

I sat around the table with my older sister, Evangeline, my best friend Katie, and our mothers, Breanna Taylor and Demeter Gardner. Katie had just opened her portfolio, and learned that she was going to be marrying my brother Travis. She had liked him since before he left for school (and he a long time before that) and I was thrilled to be getting my best friend for a sister-in-law.

They were trying to get me to open my portfolio, but I was reluctant.

"Just get it over with. It'll be over soon." They reassured me and my mother pulled out the binder, setting it in front of me.

I took a deep breath, threw open the cover and before I could think or do anything else I read out the name,

"Perseus 'Percy' Jackson: Atlantis"

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW ASAP with any comments, questions, or suggestions for this story. As I said in my A/N in Family Week, I probably won't be able to update until Friday (18th). So unless I get a flood of REVIEWS, don't expect an update until then. Sorry. :( **

**Let me know if I should continue this story in your reviews and be sure, if you haven't yet, check out my other story _Family Week._  
**

**Au Revoir, ~SexyPurpleBeast ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers! Sorry for the wait! Here's Chapter 2 and Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

CHAPTER II – ANNABETH PoV

_I took a deep breath, threw open the cover and before I could think or do anything else I read out the name, _

"_Perseus 'Percy' Jackson: Atlantis"_

* * *

My mother, sister, best friend, and aunt screamed in joy! I jumped at the noise, and tried to appear happy even though it wasn't the name of the boy I was hoping for. I knew he was going to be from out of district, but I was still hoping it had been a mistake.

We'd only gotten our portfolios today, whereas if our matches were from out of town they had gotten theirs a week ago. They tell you in advance if your match is from your district or not.

Evangeline and Katie came over and hugged me while my mother grabbed the portfolio from me, unaware I'd taken the pictures of him out and shoved them in my bag without looking at them while she had been screaming.

"Oh Annie! Isn't it wonderful? You get a boy from Atlantis! Maybe we can live close to each other since Travis is going to work in the city!" Katie squealed.

"Yeah. It-It's great." I mumbled, looking at my uneaten breakfast.

"What's wrong dear? Aren't you happy?" Mrs. Gardner, my aunt, asked. She was my mother's sister and they were very close.

"I-I was hoping…"

"Hoping for what, Sweetheart?"

"…That is would be Luke." I finished as quietly as I could. The three women in the room stared at me, my mother and aunt with confusion and Katie with shock.

"Luke…Castellan? The boy from town?"

"Yes mother. You know we've been friends forever and I was hoping it would be at least someone who knew my feelings about this stupid arranged matching. Not some egoistical jerk that only cares about money and sex." I told her. My voice cracked at the last part.

My mother came over to me and hugged me. "Oh Annie," She said in a quiet voice, "I don't think he only cares about those things. I'm sure he'll fall in love with you the moment he meets you."

I was silent for a moment as a few tears began to stain my cheeks. I wasn't ready for this. I was too young.

"How about," Evangeline began, "We go to small café in town? Everyone will be there talking about their matches and reading portfolios. There are lots of people who have friends in Atlantis, including your brothers. Maybe they know who Percy is."

They looked to me for approval and I nodded. We hurried and put away the breakfast dishes before heading out into the little town of New Orleans that I called home.

The café was only a few minute walk from our villa. We rented out rooms for income to the families of matches each year. The café was a small pink building, with a courtyard. There were tables outside and it had the best coffee in the world.

We walked in and saw there were about fifty people our age with their mothers all comparing matches.

"Annabeth Taylor!" I heard a voice call me, over the voices.

I turned to see a brunette in purple standing on chair waving us over.

"Piper! Reyna!" Katie called back and sprinted over, as Evangeline went and found some of her friends across the room. I followed behind Katie, with our mothers behind me. When I got there, they were already hugging and talking about their matches.

Piper and Reyna McLean were the twin sisters of a dressmaker in town. Both had brown eyes, but what separated them were their eyes. Reyna's were a pretty caramel and Piper's changed depending on the day and what she was wearing. Today with the purple, her eyes were green.

"Annabeth! Did you get your match? Where does he live? What does he do?" Piper asked too quickly, but Reyna interrupted with her own questions.

"What's his name?"

I smiled and laughed. My friends always managed to make me feel better. I opened my mouth to speak but my mother interrupted.

"How about we all sit down and you can all tell us about your matches?"

We all agreed and sat down. Katie didn't need to go because she'd been paired with my older brother. We were always hanging out with them and there wasn't really anything new to know.

Reyna was matched to a boy named Octavian. He lived in Delphi, and he served as augur to Apollo. Piper had been given a boy named Jason Grace, who was also from Atlantis. He was the son of Zeus Grace, one of three brothers who were very powerful in Atlantis, and had a sister and three cousins. Then it was my turn. Everyone turned to look at me, including a few of our friends who'd joined us.

"Percy Jackson, from the city of Atlantis."

"Ooh! He sounds fabulous, already!" My friend Gwen said. Gwenevere had been matched to somebody named Nico di Angelo. **(A/N: You all know Gwendolyn from the HoO? Well Gwen's name is Gwenevere instead because I think it goes better with the last name di Angelo. Okay? Great!) ** He was Jason Grace's cousin and she and Piper were thrilled to be almost cousins.

I smiled before continuing.

"He has a little brother, and three cousins. He'll become one of three new business partners in his father's company by the age of twenty one or when he's married."

By now, everyone in the café was listening to me speak. My parents were respected and had lots of friends among the people in New Orleans.

People began to whisper at this and my sister asked me how much he would inherit and how much he would make a year.

"Um…" I said, looking for the information on the political page, "When he's married he'll inherit 40% of his family's money," almost everybody sighed because it wasn't at least 50. Depending on how small the company was, it wouldn't be very much. "And another 20% after his father's death. He originally inherited 90%, the remaining 10% for other family, but he willingly gave up 30% when his younger brother was born."

Girls our age sighed in happiness, wishing for their match to be like him before I continued, but I was confused.

"Hm…It doesn't say the company name or his annual income."

"Must be a pretty low-ranking company. They probably don't want to mention it so it won't drive your family off. That's the only explanation for why he'll inherit most of his father's money – there isn't much to inherit!" A girl named Clarisse called out.

I rolled my eyes and was about to open a snarky comment when the door flew open and five boys came inside. Two in the front I recognized as my brothers, Travis and Conner. The three boys behind them were unrecognizable, but wore sunglasses and matching black jackets with "Annual Greece Sword-Fighting Championship" in silver lettering across the back and "Atlantis '11" on the front.

One boy was shorter than the others. He was pale and had black hair. The next was a taller, tanner guy. He'd removed his sunglasses so they rested in his blond hair and you could see his electric blue eyes.

The last one was, in my opinion the most attractive. It was hard to believe, that I could feel so attracted to a guy I hadn't met, especially when I had a match I'd be meeting later today or tomorrow.

He was the tallest of the three guys and had this perfectly tan skin and raven black hair that was messy, but still looked good. You could tell he worked out, but it wasn't like he overdid it either.

"Travis! Conner!" Everybody seemed to shout at them and they were embraced by their friends and family. I hugged my brothers, and turned back to stare at the three boys, who were talking amongst themselves and gesturing towards us.

Conner waved the boys over, and they joined us, pulling up some chairs. The tan boy with black hair sat across from me and removed his sunglasses to reveal perfect sea green eyes. He noticed me and recognition flashed in his eyes. He'd seen my picture before, I realized. Must have seen one from my brothers.

I smiled shyly at him, before closing my portfolio so he couldn't see inside.

* * *

PERCY PoV

It had been a long week since I'd gotten my portfolio. I hadn't actually told them who it was. Only Jason knew, because he was my best friend, and I'd told him when Nico, Travis, and Conner were at dinner that night.

* * *

"_Jason, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him, as the others headed out to the dining car. He looked confused but shut the door and turned to me. _

"_What is it?" _

_I began pacing across the room as I started to panic. _

"_My match…" I stated._

"_Yeah, what about her? Why wouldn't you tell us earlier?" _

"_Because," I told Jason, "If they found out whom it was Travis and Conner would kill me. Remember the other day they were talking about how they couldn't wait to meet their sister's match?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah. They can't wait to 'explain' why it would be a bad idea to do anything to her without her permission. Why?" He asked with a laugh. When they'd brought it up the other day, we'd all laughed and promised to help them if anything ever happened. _

"_Well I can't exactly do that now." I told him slowly. _

"_What? Why not?" He demanded to know, and I handed him my portfolio. He stared at it for a moment, and then he turned to me. I signaled for him to look and he quickly flipped to the first page._

_His eyes widened and he read the name aloud before looking back to me, "Annabeth Taylor."_

* * *

He'd promised to keep it a secret for as long as we could. Nico couldn't possibly know because he would go blabbing to someone within the hour that we told him. Conner and Travis couldn't know because she was their sister.

They'd tried on multiple occasions to get a hold of my portfolio, but Jason and I had managed to keep it away.

We'd arrived in New Orleans before our parents, because they were going on a short vacation to Athens before joining us here. We'd being staying at the Taylor's vacation villas, which were just outside of the city.

Conner explained that his younger brother Malcolm was probably helping their father ready the hotel, and that his mother and two sisters were at a café in town.

We'd dropped our stuff off in our rooms and headed out. It was hot out, but Jason, Nico and I still kept our jackets on that we'd gotten from last year's sword-fighting competition.

New Orleans was small, but the people seemed friendly enough. When we walked into the café, people welcomed back Conner and Travis and Jason turned to the two of us.

"Look you guys. As soon as we say our names, they're going to judge us. So do we agree on not telling them each other's names until they are ready?"

I immediately agreed, and Nico was a little wary, but still agreed to it.

We joined who I assumed were the Taylors and some friends. We pulled chairs over and I sat next to a girl in purple who I recognized as Piper McLean, Jason's match. I smiled at him challengingly as I removed my sunglasses but he just looked away before taking a seat next to a blond girl across from me.

She was staring at me and looked familiar. She smiled a tentative smile at me, and I realized where I had seen her before. This must be Travis' sister, Annabeth Taylor. My match.

I was about to smile back when the door swung open and in walked a tall boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar running from underneath his left eye to the bottom of his chin.

Annabeth smiled at him and waved him over. I quickly looked down along with Jason, before he recognized us.

Nico gasped and everybody else at our table looked confused. Conner asked us,

"What's wrong you guys?"

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered. "Who was that and what happened to his face?" I asked, trying to change the subject from us.

Surprisingly it was Annabeth who spoke up.

"That's my friend Luke Castellan. He was in the match this year as well." She said, pointing to my jacket. "His face…He got that scar last year. He swordfights, in fact, judging from your jackets, you guys probably fought against him. Anyway, Luke's really good. Probably the best swordsman in the last 300 years!

He was fighting in the finals for first when it happened. His opponent cheated by pretending an accident had happened. Luke, being the caring guy he is turned to help and the other fighter kicked his legs out from underneath him, sliced Luke across his face.

Luke said that if it had been any other fight, the other guy would have been disqualified for cheating, but because it was live and no cameras were watching, nobody could prove he _had_ cheated so he was announced the winner."

They all looked sad at this story, and when they saw our confused faces Travis explained,

"Sword fighting was his big chance! If Luke had one first place, he could have gone on to Internationals, single handedly and with his team."

"I've never heard that version of the story." Nico commented, pointing a look at Jason and me.

"Well, would if you didn't know either of them, would you believe the winner's story or the loser's?" Annabeth's sister, Evangeline, pointed out. Nico nodded in consideration then asked.

"Did you guys ever find out who did it?" Nico asked.

"No, Luke refused to tell us and…wait! Your jackets! You were there, weren't you? Luke said it was the first place winner! Who won?" Annabeth begged.

"Oh…uh….We…uh can't tell you. Sorry." Nico apologized, sheepishly.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Simple. I wasn't there. I've only been fighting since I was twelve. It was an advanced match, and the people who compete in it have been fighting since they could stand!"

I thought we had moved past it when she turned her attention to me.

"What about you? Will you tell me?" She asked me.

"Sorry. I really shouldn't." I regretfully told her. If she found out what had really happened at that match, she'd kill us just for being there.

She turned to Jason but he spoke up before she could.

"Don't look at me. I fought him before that round, he was good. Swordsmanship has never been my strongest point, I prefer a spear. We fought in the semi-finals to see who would go on to fight for first. He won."

"Who else was in the semi-finals?" Evangeline asked. This had started to bore Conner and Travis, who had no interest in battle, so they went to go find some of their other friends.

"Um…" He looked at me asking if it was a good idea to tell them the others in the competition. I didn't see how it could go wrong so I nodded. Jason thought for a moment before continuing.

"A guy Percy Jackson and a guy named Frank Zhang."

Annabeth got a horrified look when Jason mentioned my name.

"Wh-which one of those two won?"

Jason smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Annabeth got the message, but that didn't mean she was going to accept it.

"Oh c'mon! He ruined my best friend's dream! Don't you think I deserve to know who he is so if I ever come across him I can kick his a-"

"Annabeth!" Evangeline said, before she could finish her sentence.

"Evangeline! You know as well as I do. He's a no-good, lying, cheating bastard!" She screamed.

"My cousin does _not_ cheat!" Jason shouted, interrupting the two of them. He realized what he'd done when the two girls smiled.

"Percy Jackson is your cousin?" Evangeline asked.

"Maybe…You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I asked them quietly.

The sisters nodded.

"Do you really think that?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Annabeth was about to answer when I heard that last thing I wanted to hear.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Jason, who'd come to sit next to me after his outburst, and I froze, while everyone else turned to look at the man who had just spoken. Annabeth gave us a look like we were crazy before speaking up.

"Luke, these are some friends of ours who are in town, for what I'm assuming is the match, umm…" She trailed off, realizing we hadn't yet said our names. Jason turned around to face Luke, and I returned Nico's horrified glare.

"Hey! I fought you at the championships last year! Jason? Wasn't it?" Luke said.

"Luke Castellan," Jason greeted, as he stood up to shake his hand. "…One of my greatest opponents. Didn't expect you to come from a small town, like New Orleans."

Luke laughed, "Well, everyone has to start out small right? Who's your friend?"

I put on a snarky grin and turned to face him.

"Miss me, Castellan?" I said with a smirk.

Pure fury crossed Luke's face and he shouted,

"What the hell are you doing here, Jackson? Next to the girl who's going to be my match?"

I smiled at his reaction. I guess the boys in this town hadn't gotten their portfolios.

"Your match?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Yes, Annabeth Taylor." He said with a smirk.

I pulled out my portfolio and handed it to him, before smiling at him in pity. "Oh! You don't happen to mean _the_ Annabeth Taylor, whose portfolio_ I_ was given last week, do you?"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review with any comments, questions, or compliments! I love this story and I know exactly where it's going so I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it!**

**If you haven't already, check out my other stories, _Family Week_ and _Warriors of Chaos_!  
**

**Promise to update ASAP!  
**

**~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my diligent readers! I'm so sorry for taking this long to update but school is finally out, finals are finally over, and it is summer! I will hopefully be updating more often now that I only have work and a couple summer classes to take!  
**

**I've had this sitting on my computer half finished for about a week, and I finally decided to edit and post it! It's shorter than usual by about 700 words, but I needed this little insert to get the story to make a little sense later on.  
**

**Unfortunately, this is the least popular of my stories. I do not know if it because of the lack of updates or just because it is not that interesting. Because of this I am debating whether or not I will keep this as long as I originally intended it to be (all my stories will be about 30 chapters and an epilogue). I'd like to know if you if you think I should continue this story or cut it short and move on (it would only be about another 10 chapters and an epilogue). Please tell me in a review or PM me.  
**

*********A lot of you have said that this is like the book Matched by Allie Condie. I have in fact read that, and when I began this story I didn't even realize the similarities between the two. I am not copying her idea, they are just really similar in the beginning! If this is kept up to original size, it will make its way away from the similarities to the book.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

-Previously-

_Pure fury crossed Luke's face and he shouted,_

"_What the hell are you doing here, Jackson? Next to the girl who's going to be my match?" _

_I smiled at his reaction. I guess the boys in this town hadn't gotten their portfolios. _

"_Your match?" I asked, pretending to be confused. _

"_Yes, Annabeth Taylor." He said with a smirk._

_I pulled out my portfolio and handed it to him, before smiling at him in pity. "Oh! You don't happen to mean the Annabeth Taylor, whose portfolio I was given last week, do you?" _

* * *

**(A/N: As I was writing this, I was listening to 'Tenuous Winners/Returning Home' from the Hunger Games Soundtrack. I usually don't include the songs I listen to as I write, which I guess is really common in writing but it shapes almost all of the chapters I write. If you guys want, I'll begin telling you the songs that inspire that chapter! Just tell me in a review if you think I should or shouldn't! Now, onto the story!)**

ANNABETH PoV

I could feel the pain before I opened my eyes. I struggled for a minute to open my eyes and found myself looking at my living room ceiling. I was alone in the room, and I could hear the quiet whispers of my family in the other room.

Everything slowly came back to me as I remembered. Our conversation with Conner and Travis' friends. Their confrontation with Luke. Percy Jackson.

I frowned as I remembered his face when my sister and I called him a cheater. I'd wondered at the time why he looked like that, but I hadn't given it much thought. I slowly sat up from the couch, and tiptoed out of the room.

I sneaked up to my room, pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and changed into an olive green long sleeved t-shirt and white short shorts.

I climbed silently out my window and pulled myself up onto the roof, where I could look over New Orleans; My home for the past seventeen years. I watched over the little city. There were fireworks, a parade, and a giant party going on because all the matches had arrived. In one week, everyone would be going to a compatibility community.

It sounded like torture, but Evangeline had told me it was the best year of her life.

I closed my eyes for a second, listening to the quiet music in the distance. It was interrupted when someone asked,

"Can I join you?"

I jumped slightly and looked to see Percy leaning against the railing of my patio. He was dressed in shorts, a t-shirt, and was barefoot. I was still for a moment before I nodded and turned my attention back to the city.

He pulled himself up beside me, but not too close. The awkward silence between us was unbearable, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily I didn't have to.

"You're angry at me." He whispered. I thought for a moment, before I answered.

"No, I'm not." I still avoided his gaze.

"Yes, you are. You didn't want me as a match, and you still don't…You wanted Luke." I could hear the hurt in his voice as he said this. Why did he care what I wanted?

"Why do you care? I bet you've had hundreds of girlfriends back in Atlantis!" I snapped.

"Honestly, I've never actually dated anyone. I didn't want to grow too attached to someone who I'd never be paired with."

I wanted to believe he was lying, that he didn't care about me at all, but I couldn't. I could hear the honesty in his voice. The loneliness.

"Why?" I whispered so it was barely audible.

"What?"

"Why did you hurt him?" I whispered again, only slightly louder so he could hear.

"His story…It wasn't true. I actually _did_ give him that scar, but not the way he made it out to be. I never cheated. There were at least five refs watching the match, two whole medical teams ready, and a whole room full of professionals watching that match. It's impossible to cheat."

I thought about this new information before I talked again. "So what really happened?" I don't know why I immediately believed him, but I felt I could trust him.

"We fought. I was the better fighter…I'd rather not talk about it…"

I frowned, disappointed I wouldn't know what happened, but if he didn't want to talk about it for some reason, I wasn't going to push him. He seemed to notice my frown, because he hurried and said,

"But…they do record it. I think I brought my copy with me, somewhere. We could watch it…"

I looked over to the boy that was my match, my partner. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and saw the desperation. It wasn't from not wanting to watch the match, the desperation was from him wanting to please me. _Me. _No boy outside of my family had ever tried to please me before.

A tiny smile crept onto my face. "Can we?"

He carefully smiled back at me, before he grabbed my hand and slid down towards the patio. I followed behind him. He jumped off and quietly landed on the deck with a _Thud._ I slid over to the edge, but some insane force pushed me forward and I was tumbling off the roof.

I was about to land face first on my deck, and probably hit my face on the railing, when I felt strong arms catch me. Percy was holding me bridal style, cuddling me to his chest. I could see the alarm in his face, and we were both breathing heavily from the moment of panic.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered. I noticed a deep blush on his cheeks and I'm sure my face was just as red. He mumbled something, that sounded like a 'you're welcome' and started to set me down. But as soon as my feet touch the ground, a pain shot up my left leg and I almost collapsed then and there.

I managed to grab his neck and he put his arms around my waist. He slightly lifted me up, so there wasn't any pressure on my feet but they were still touching the ground and turned me to face him.

"I…I think I might have hurt something." I told him. "Could you carry me?"

He smiled before taking me in his arms again and carrying me to my queen sized bed in the corner of the room. He gently set me down.

"I'll go get a first aid kit, and the match if you still want to watch it." He looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I'd still like to see what happened. Could you possibly get me some pain medicine too?" I asked, and noticed you could hear the pain in my voice. Percy nodded before going out into the hall.

He left the light in my room off, and door open a crack so there was only a sliver of yellow on my wall. I laid there in the dark, and I could feel my eyes drifting closed.

_No!_ I told myself. _Stay awake so you can be with Percy!_

He was only gone for a few moments, and he came back with a small box, a DVD case, a glass of water, and something in his hands, probably the medicine.

He smiled and set some stuff down on the nightstand before handing me the pills and the water. He put the DVD into the television and came and sat down on my bed by my feet. He gingerly began to touch my swollen left ankle.

I lightly hissed at the pain, but tried to control it. He took a bandage and began to wrap my ankle, with a lot of care. I began to feel the effects of the medicine as I studied him. I soon noticed that when he concentrated, his eyebrows scrunched up together.

"You're cute when you're worried." I mumbled. **(A/N: Sorry guys, but that's got to be one of my favorite lines ever so I just had to use it!)**

He smirked slightly, and I smiled. He grabbed an ice pack, that I guess he'd brought in and something else. He put the ice pack on my ankle, which felt very nice, and slid up next to me.

"You're going to need to wear this," He began, and I felt his warm hands touch my knee, "to help keep some of the pressure off your ankle. You probably shouldn't walk on it either for a few days, too."

I paid closer attention to what he was putting on my leg and noticed it was a knee brace.

"And how exactly am I supposed to get around, Percy?"

He smiled like he had a motive, "Easy. I'll just _have_ to carry you!"

I laughed and he continued to attach the brace. The DVD finally loaded and I saw the menu come up, but it didn't make any sense. There were a few different rounds, but they didn't appear to go in any order.

"Those are the matches I competed in." Percy explained. "Because I've been competing since I was little, I usually fight towards the end of a round."

"But doesn't that give you a better chance of winning?"

"Not really. I fight the best of each round, at the end. So if I can beat the best of my opponents, why should I have to waste time and energy fighting those with less skill?"

I let the argument go as Percy grabbed the remote and selected the final match. I leaned back and rested my head against his chest. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer before resting his chin on my head.

I listened to Percy's even breathing and I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. I could feel the medicine taking over as I ignored the announcers introducing the match. My eyelids drooped and I struggled to stay awake.

"We can watch this another time if you're tired." Percy offered a minute later.

"N-No. I can stay awake." I tried to say, but I was interrupted by my yawn. Percy smirked and laid me down in my bed against my protests. He turned off the television and headed to the door when a panic set over me.

"Don't leave me!" I whisper-shouted. Percy stopped, hearing the alarm in my voice, and faced me.

"But what will your father say when he comes home to find his broken daughter sleeping with a stranger?"

I was silent. I knew my father would like Percy once they got to know each other, but he wouldn't be happy about us sleeping together already.

I was too tired to care about the consequences and I begged Percy to stay with me. I wasn't sure why he agreed to stay, but he eventually he did and climbed into my bed. He put his arms around me and I sighed contentedly.

For the first time since the match process had begun, I was happy. _Maybe, _I thought as I drifted off to sleep, _Maybe this won't be that bad. _

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the shortness but it is just a short little Percabeth moment! So tell me what you think, Love it? Hate it? Do you want me to always include the songs that inspire my writing? Should I continue or make it short?  
**

**~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you guys! Chapter UPDATE TIME! I know I promised to update sooner, but when I was typing up what used to be chapter 4, well...This will better be explained in a story.  
**

_Once upon a time, there was a girl named Em. She had a fanfic account known as SexyPurpleBeast. She was a total season 1 gleek. She would re-watch season 1 as she was typing up her chapters for her stories. _**  
**

_One day, she was re-watching the season finale of season 1 while typing up her current draft of Compatibility. Then, Bohemian Rhapsody came on. The inspiration that suddenly hit her from that song changed the plot of the story, and inspired an extra four chapters to the length of the story.  
_

_She immediately began drafting and re-writing what she had. She completely re-wrote chapter 4, putting what little was left into what is now chapter 10.  
_

_Then she uploaded the new chapter 4, then the rest of the story, and everyone loved it. The End.  
_

**So that is what happened to me and why I am finally updating on Friday afternoon. I currently have up to chapter 11 drafted, and I'm editing the first draft of chapter 5. So, you can see that my inspiration for this story comes from the most random places. In fact, this entire story was inspired by a Disney movie! (shout out if you can correctly guess which movie and leave in a comment)**

**I told you I was considering cutting this story short, but one reviewer has motivated me to try and make it the original length. This person has repeatedly left comments on this story, and comments on my others telling me to update this story. So Thank you so, so, so, much to WHITENERDYANDPROUD for everything you have inspired me to do regarding this story! You have made me strive to put my best into this story! ;)  
**

******I love you all (again, in the non-creepy way) and thank you for all the support you have given me! I know I don't deserve it, taking this long to update, but I really want to make you all happy with my chapters so that is why it takes so long to update. I hope they live up to your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

-Previously-

"_We can watch this another time if you're tired." Percy offered a minute later. _

"_N-No. I can stay awake." I tried to say, but I was interrupted by my yawn. Percy smirked and laid me down in my bed against my protests. He turned off the television and headed to the door when a panic set over me._

"_Don't leave me!" I whisper-shouted. Percy stopped, hearing the alarm in my voice, and faced me._

"_But what will your father say when he comes home to find his broken daughter sleeping with a stranger?" _

_I was silent. I knew my father would like Percy once they got to know each other, but he wouldn't be happy about us sleeping together already. _

_I was too tired to care about the consequences and I begged Percy to stay with me. I wasn't sure why he agreed to stay, but he eventually he did and climbed into my bed. He put his arms around me and I sighed contentedly. _

_For the first time since the match process had begun, I was happy. Maybe, I thought as I drifted off to sleep, Maybe this won't be that bad. _

* * *

CHAPTER IV - PERCY PoV

I laid in the soft bed with my arms wrapped around Annabeth, who was laying on top of me. She looked peaceful when she slept, not worried or scared. She actually looked happy considering the situation. Her rosy cheeks were flustered and her hair fell in perfect blonde ringlets down her back.

She sighed and her eyes fluttered open. She looked slightly dazed and she seemed to realize where she was, because then her eyes widened as she tried to pull away.

She hadn't looked at me yet so I decided to play with her. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on her, so she thought I was still asleep.

I felt her try to pull away without waking me, but she gave up and began to push against my chest, hoping to break my grip. She grunted and collapsed in exhaustion against me after a few minutes and I tried not to smile.

I sighed and rolled over, trapping her underneath me. I pressed up against her, but I held up my weight because I didn't want to crush her. I could feel her skin heat up and hear her heartbeat quicken. I silently wondered how long she would last before she had to wake me up.

My question was answered because she muttered under her breath,

"Okay, Annabeth. You can do this. Just give him two more minutes of sleep. You can last that long."

It sounded like she was trying to convince herself she felt this way. I moved my head from her chest towards her neck so she couldn't feel my smirk.

My face was only a couple inches from her ear so I leaned closer and whispered,

"If you wanted me to move, all you had to do was ask, Beautiful."

She shrieked after I said this and she'd realized I'd been awake and had heard everything she had said. I laughed and rolled off of her, before laying on my side to face her. I smiled and noticed she was trying not to laugh, but was miserably failing.

"So now I'm beautiful, Mr. Jackson?" She asked, followed by a smile.

"Now when did I ever say you weren't?" I asked her back.

"You never said I was, either."

"Yes I did." I smirked victoriously.

She sat up and looked confused. "When?"

"About thirty seconds ago. I only met you yesterday, Anna." I informed her, putting my hands behind my head.

She rolled her eyes at my logic, but didn't say anything back. "Why did you call me Anna? I only go by Annabeth."

"Not according to your brothers." I told her. "Everyone who knows Travis and Conner knows you as Anna, or Annie, Taylor. Conner and Travis' little sister." She blushed a deep red at the use of her nickname and promptly got out of bed.

The problem was, she'd forgotten she couldn't walk so her legs fell out from underneath her and she collapsed right there on the ground. She tried to stifle the small whimper than escaped her lips, but she wasn't quick enough.

I hurried and sat up in bed before pulling on my t-shirt that apparently I had removed during the night. I jumped out of bed and stretched before leaning down to pick her up.

I ignored her protests as I swung her up into my arms, bridal style.

"Thanks. Are you sure you don't mind carrying me around today?" She asked with an embarrassed smile. _A girl who doesn't like to show weakness. _

I laughed, "Oh Annie. I won't be carrying you all over today. I'll be doing this for the next week."

"Week? Where in the name of the Gods, did you get a week?" She snorted.

I waited a minute as I started down the stairs before answering. The walls were painted a warm brown.

"From the doctor who showed up at 6 AM this morning."

"Yes. I'm so sure I slept through a doctor's appointment at 6 AM this morning! Now put me down! I can walk from here!" She demanded.

I ignored her stubborn protests and nudged the door to the dining room open to reveal her family and my cousins all eating breakfast.

"Annie!" Travis and Conner cried when we walked in. She shot them a glare so intense; they immediately backed away and turned to eat their breakfasts. Her parents' raised their eyebrows, but didn't say anything as I carried her in.

I put Annabeth down in an empty chair and took the one in between it and Jason. I grabbed the stack of remaining three waffles and Mrs. Taylor went into the kitchen to get more. Annabeth grabbed an orange and began to peel it.

"Annabeth, sweetie," her mother said, coming back into the room, "Dr. Solace said you need to take these for the pain so your ankle will heal in time for your trip."

She handed her daughter the light purple pills. "When did Dr. Solace come?"

"Oh…About 6? It was early. Luckily his son needed to be at the train station, so he stopped by after he dropped Will off."

I turned to her and smirked in victory. She replied by ever-so-maturely sticking her tongue out, before she swallowed the two pills.

We went back to our breakfasts, everyone talking with each other. It felt like a family. At home, I hardly ever saw my father. I only ate meals with my mother and Phoenix and I both had lessons or classes every day. So I usually spent more and time with my cousins than my family. I honestly couldn't remember the last time my family had done something together.

"Hey Perce! Guess what Rachel sent us today!" Nico called to me from the other end of the table. Before he could continue and just tell me what happened, a voice called out,

"Breanna?"

"May! C'mon in! Join us for breakfast, we have plenty!" Annabeth's mother called before she and Mrs. Gardner rushed into the other room.

Two men then proceeded into the dining room. One was Luke; the other was a similar looking man, but older and without the scar.

"Luke, Mr. Castellan." Connor sourly greeted. I shared a look with Jason. This must have been Luke's father. Because no parents were allowed into the final rounds of the championships, only previous winners, the crews, judges, and a select few of the teams and coaches, I had no doubt Luke would take the chance to bring up the fact that I was Percy Jackson, the guy who beat him.

My hands clenched into fists and I tried to ignore Luke, but he decided to take the empty seat next to Annabeth. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Mr. Castellan and Mr. Taylor began to talk while Evangeline, Annabeth, and Katie immediately began fawn over Luke while the rest of us talked amongst ourselves and tried not to kill him.

"What were you saying before, Nico?" Jason asked.

"Oh! Rachel's father reserved a bunch of villas next to each other in Olympus! We'll all be living next to each other for a whole year!" Nico exclaimed.

"Really? Where are the villas on the campus?" I asked.

"Rachel said North End!"

A laugh interrupted us, and we resentfully turned our attention toward Luke. "Olympus? You're going to stay at the Olympus campus for the next year? What exactly does your father do, that allows you to at least afford Olympus?"

He obviously didn't know how exclusive, yet out of the way Olympus was. You were lucky to get on the waiting list for Olympus, let alone get reserved villas in the best part of the campus.

"Olympus," Nico began to explain as if he were talking to a five year old, "is actually very expensive and near impossible to get in. It's about fifty miles from Delphi."

"Please, Nicki. New York is the best place to go!"

Nico ignored Luke's comment about New York, because he was fuming at being called Nicki.

"Actually," I interrupted, "New York has a higher failure rate than Olympus, which isn't the most popular, but has the highest success rate in the country. The staff only allows so many matches a year so it is never overly populated and has very good security, so Olympus is very ideal for people in the city." There was no need to tell him the people in the city were the children, relatives, or friends of the twelve Olympians and had the connections to get in. **(A.N: I will explain who the twelve Olympians are in the next chapter, and this will also help with the future of the plot. So do not forget them!)**

Luke's face flashed with anger and he asked Annabeth a question, making it clear we were finished with the conversation.

Annabeth and Katie's mothers came in, with a blond woman who must have been Luke's mother. They sat down and began to get food, while never breaking their conversation. I wasn't hungry anymore, but Nico was so he grabbed my waffles and dug in.

"So Luke," Mrs. Gardner began, "Have you found out your match?"

Luke didn't look happy, but he tried put on a brave face to answer the question. Nico found this hilarious, along with Travis and Conner.

"A girl from Athens. I guess she has family here in New Orleans, so they wanted to meet here." Luke continued, but when he said her name, Annabeth's parents paled. "Her name is Amelia Chase."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? See where this story is going based on what I told you in the author's note and Amelia? Tell me your thoughts and answers in a super creative REVIEW and you might get a shout out!**

**I cannot promise you when I will update again, because I want to make my future chapters as best as they can be and because I need to focus on my original story, _Family Week_, its sequel, and my future story ideas that I am developing (2 at the moment, but those won't be posted for a while). But I will be updating this again, at least twice hopefully, before I update again on my Warriors of Chaos story!  
**

**Hugs and Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I know its already the end of June and I've taken forever to update, but I've hit serious writer's block and I'm having some trouble with all my stories. I know it isn't an excuse but that's why I haven't updated.  
**

**Here is chapter 5! I had a lot of trouble with the ending, you'll see why, but it just didn't feel exhilarating enough for me. But I don't know, tell me in a review what you think of it!  
**

**I'm going to try and get back into regularly updating my stories, but as you have probably noticed, you cannot rely on what I say in my previous posts! I'm sorry about that, but I'm just going to update whatever story has inspiration at that time! It's just that simple!  
**

**I feel horrible about making you depressed and all with my sullen attitude, but I can promise you this. I have come up with a fabulous future for this story and I think you guys will enjoy it! So Read, Enjoy, Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

-Previously-

"_So Luke," Mrs. Gardner began, "Have you found out your match?" _

_Luke didn't look happy, but he tried put on a brave face to answer the question. Nico found this hilarious, along with Travis and Conner. _

"_A girl from Athens. I guess she has family here in New Orleans, so they wanted to meet here." Luke continued, but when he said her name, Annabeth's parents paled. "Her name is Amelia Chase."_

* * *

CHAPTER V – ANNABETH PoV

I couldn't understand why my parents were upset. They'd obviously heard the name before, but it didn't ring a bell to me.

"What's the matter, mother?" Evangeline asked. I noticed my mother was very pale and trembling.

"I-I'll explain in…in a m-moment." She managed to get up and stumble her way into the kitchen. May and Aunt Demeter followed her.

My father looked worried, but he remained seated next to Luke's father, whose attention was now focused on my Percy.

It dawned on me what I had just thought. _My?_ Percy didn't belong to me. _Not yet, but he will soon. _A tiny voice in the back of my mind chided nearly silently. It sounded almost giddy.

I looked over to the raven haired boy as he whispered something to his cousin. They both looked worried before they both simultaneously turned to glance at Mr. Castellan, who was now having a deep conversation with my father, and then me.

I didn't flinch or look away; I only continued to watch. Percy broke away and whispered one more thing to Jason, before he faced me. Neither of us said a thing.

"Do you know something we don't?" I finally asked, not being able to keep the question unanswered.

"Bits and pieces." He admitted, "I've heard of her, but I've never met her."

"How do you know her?"

"She's the daughter of one of the Olympians. Very few of the Olympians have more power than her mother."

Luke snorted and put his arm around me. "The Olympians? Who are they and why have we never heard of them?"

Percy tensed when Luke touched me but only glared at him before answering.

"The _Olympians,_" he began, "are a very high ranked family consisting of thirteen beings, all related. Why you have never heard of them, I have no idea. If you'd paid attention at the match last year, you would have known who they were because all thirteen of them were present!"

I wondered why my parents had never mentioned them. Evangeline must have been thinking the same thing because she asked,

"I've never heard of them either. Do you two know who they are?" She directed the question at Conner and Travis, who were currently stuffing their faces with chocolate chip waffles. They both nodded and continued to eat, listening to the conversation with our father and Mr. Castellan.

"The Olympians are supposedly descended from the Gods. They were named after the Gods in honor, and now run a very large company called Olympus Co. Each has their own division in the company." Jason informed us.

"There are three brothers who are the original founders of the company and are in charge." Nico chimed. "Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"Zeus is the main guy in charge of the company because everyone respects and looks up to him. He also controls almost every airline throughout Greece, with a few exceptions. Poseidon owns lots of boats and ports all over the country, along with a variety of other things related to water." Percy said.

"And, because of his huge reign of a variety of things, his children will inherit _loads_!" Nico chimed in.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Percy asked, looking confused. "All of the children of the Big Three will inherit _loads_. And every child of one of the Olympians will inherit something!"

"It's true, Nico." Jason nodded.

"It matters, because aside from Zeus, Poseidon makes the most income which will only be divided two ways, instead of the many that Zeus' will be. Therefore, large inheritance."

Percy and Jason rolled their eyes before Jason continued.

"Hades controls cemeteries and a good chunk of the banks." Luke looked like he was going to interrupt, but Jason quickly kept going. "Because the roman form of Hades, Pluto, was known as the god of riches, Hades got the banks too."

"Everyone else is either a child of one of the big three, or a sibling. The other ten are Hera, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Hermes; all of them control whatever in the company would technically be under the domain of said god or goddess."

I wasn't sure why our parents weren't interested in this. It was fascinating. I guess Percy could tell I was thinking that, because he told me, "There are hundreds of books about them in Atlantis. I could ask a friend of mine to send some out for you to read, if you'd like."

"Really?" I asked, shaking out of Luke's grasp and leaning closer to Percy.

"Of course. I'm surprised you hadn't heard about them before. People in Atlantis learn about them from Kindergarten on up."

"Do they all live in Atlantis?" Katie asked.

"No, Poseidon rules over that city. Some of the other Olympians have cities, like Athena has Athens, but most live all over Greece." Percy said. When he mentioned Poseidon, there was pride in his voice.

"Yeah, Hades travels a lot, because his wife, Persephone, spends half of her time with him and the other half with her mother. So he tends to travel for work when she's with Demeter. And then Zeus stays in Olympus with his wife, Hera."

"So…Amelia is the daughter of Athena, because she's from Athens?" Evangeline asked and the three boys nodded.

"What Olympians have more power than Athena?" Luke asked.

"Only Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, and Demeter have more power, and that's because they're all brothers and sisters. Athena is Zeus' daughter." Nico replied bitterly. He must really not like Luke.

"Which makes Amelia Zeus' granddaughter." Jason chimed.

"Have you ever met any of the Olympians?" I asked. I wondered if they were social or if they kept to themselves. All of the boys took a sudden interest in their empty plates.

"Haha wow! Let me guess, you haven't met any of them, and you three are just some crazy obsessed fans?" Luke laughed. Percy and Jason looked angry, but oddly, Nico found it hilarious.

"Hahaha, never…met…them…fans! Hahaha…oh!" He continued to laugh which confused everyone else.

"You do realize you are laughing at yourself, right?" Luke snickered.

This got Nico to stop and he looked to Luke. "No it doesn't! I'm laughing at the idea of us never meeting the Olympians!"

"Nico, shut up!" Percy interrupted, hitting Nico on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for? I was just saying that it was stupid that we wouldn't see our own-"

"Nico!" The other two cousins screamed.

I shot a look to my sister that said, _It was stupid that they wouldn't see their own what?_ She was about to say something when Luke snorted next to me.

"And let me guess, your fathers are the big three?" He said it like it was something to be ashamed of. I couldn't help but notice his father look out the window when he said this.

The three cousins looked at each other while my mother walked in, being supported by May and Demeter. They didn't say anything as they snickered and Nico chimed, "You'd be surprised who in this town is related to the Olympians, because there are more than you think! And as a matter of fact, our parents _are_ The Big Three!"

* * *

PERCY PoV

Of course, Nico's comment got everyone's attention, including Hermes Castellan's. He remained silent with everybody else, but shot me and Jason a look.

We took this as our cue to change the subject before unnecessary questions were asked, like who in New Orleans was actually related to the Olympians. We both turned to glare at Nico before trying to distract everyone else in the room.

"So…Are you feeling any better Mrs. Taylor?" I asked. I was genuinely concerned for my hopefully future-mother-in-law.

"Yes…but we need to talk, Annabeth dear." She said, before sitting down next to her husband.

"Alone." He added.

Everyone else got up and we made our way out of the dining room, me being the last one out behind Hermes Castellan and Jason. I shut the door and Hermes signaled for Jason and me to follow him.

We made our way outside and away from the house a little ways before he spoke up.

"Do you intend on every single person in this town knowing who we are?" He hissed. He kept his voice low so it didn't travel and you could tell he was trying not to yell.

"We didn't think Nico would go blabbing! And technically your son drove him to it!" I retorted back.

"If anyone is to blame, it is you two for not keeping him quiet!"

"If anyone is to blame, it's Hades for not teaching his son to keep his mouth shut!" Jason argued.

Hermes considered this before he nodded. He began to pace back and forth, and my attention turned to the house. I wondered what the Taylors had to say that was so important only Annabeth could know.

"Were you planning on telling your son you are an Olympian?" Jason asked.

Hermes was about to answer when his phone went off. He immediately answered.

He became absorbed in his conversation and I wondered if he was ever going to answer. Before I even had the chance to consider asking him, a car pulled up out front of Annabeth's house.

Jason and I looked at each other before running down the hill to the car. We came to a stop as the driver got out.

"Is this the residence of Miss Annabeth Taylor?" He asked me, his Athenian accent obvious.

"Yes." I answered.

"Thank you, sir. If you could possibly direct me towards her parents…"

"They are in that building right behind us." Jason obediently replied. "Why do you need her?"

"It is not my business to say." He simply stated before opening the door. A tall man with blond hair got out. He wore a simple gray suit before reaching his hand into the car and helping out a tall woman.

She had brown hair, tan skin, and wore a white Greek chiton. Her eyes were a startling gray, and were identical to Annabeth's.

Jason nudged me and nodded to her eyes. I shook my head, signaling I understood his question, '_Why does that woman have the same eyes as Annabeth?' _and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Perseus Jackson." The woman scoffed as she took me in. She then nodded to Jason and greeted him as well, before turning back to the car and helped out a girl.

She was obviously our age, because she had her face buried in a match portfolio. She wore a dress that barely came to her thighs, Greek sandals, and way too much perfume. She also had a curly mane of blond hair that was pulled back.

I offered to shake her hand as I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

She closed her portfolio and sighed before shaking my hand. But her face lit up when her gray eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but notice she looked wrong.

_What in Zeus' name am I thinking? She looks wrong?_

I thought I was crazy for thinking this girl looked wrong, but I figured there had to be some reason I thought that.

But then when she introduced herself, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Hello. My name is Amelia. Amelia Chase."

I was looking at a girl, who looked like my match, who was back inside. I realized why I had thought she looked wrong.

I was looking at a girl with too much makeup, slutty clothes, and by the way she introduced herself, a snotty attitude. But I couldn't help but think she looked sort of pretty, because looked like the girl I was in love with. She was identical to Annabeth.

This made no sense to me whatsoever. How could this girl look like Annabeth? I began to think of reasons why she would look like this, when I remembered things I'd seen and heard earlier today.

Nico had said _You'd be surprised who in this town is related to the Olympians. _Mr. and Mrs. Taylor had paled when Luke had said Amelia was his match, and that her family was coming to New Orleans. Annabeth looked absolutely nothing like the rest of her family and her parents had claimed they needed to talk to her about something important.

Everything blurred together in my mind, trying to make sense of everything. Nothing was matching up and I was getting confused. Everything came to a halt as I came to the one conclusion that would make sense of everything.

Annabeth was adopted, and she was a daughter of Athena.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope I made the ending well! Please tell me any thoughts in a review! Love it? Hate it? Think Percy's idea is correct? Think there is another reason why? Want Thalia to miraculously show up and annoy the Hades out of everybody? :) Would you guys like me to change this so Luke and Annabeth wind up together? Well too bad! I'm a Percabeth shipper and I really don't know how to write anything else. So eventually, Percy and Annabeth will be in love together, but I might throw some Luke/Annabeth in there depending on your reviews! So Tell me what you think! Oh! And what did you think of Disney/Pixar's Brave?**

**Hopefully I'll be back soon! Hugs and Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	6. IMPORTANT & UPDATE AN, AUGUR

**Hello My Readers! **

**I feel awful for taking this long to update. I've hit writers block and nothing is coming out the way I want it to. I'm trying to get the next three chapters of each story written before I begin to re-update. That way, I'll have some back up for when I hit the block. I do intend to finish some of my stories by the end of August, at least two, possibly three. I won't tell you which two or three because of my next announcement.**

**What little inspiration I've had has been on this new idea I am adding. It is a short story, or a novella, and will be different than my other stories. I've uploaded the first chapter, and I am currently drafting the second. At the moment, this is the only story that will be getting frequent updates because this is where the inspiration I have is. I'd like to write as much as possible before the inspiration is gone and I have another half-finished story that I can't figure out what to do with it. **

**This story is called **_**The Augur**_**. **

_"Percy. Stay put! We're on our way to find you! Tyson is close, at least we THINK he's the closest! We're trying to get a lock on your position." What if Tyson wasn't the closest? What if somebody else had the same dream and managed to find Camp Jupiter first? Would they be willing to help the Romans as much as Percy Jackson? Would they have the same feelings towards the Augur?_

**That is the summary! I am actually really proud of this story because it is different than my others. My first three stories have taken the characters and put them into new situations. This story, like so many other great ones before mine, takes place inside the series itself, only with different characters and what they could have been doing. **

_**The Augur**_** takes place in the SoN, while Percy, Hazel, and Frank are on their quest, and what I think would have made an awesome story (that's why I am putting it on here). It features Octavian and Annabeth. **

**From the summary, you obviously get that somebody shows up at Camp Jupiter while they are on the quest, and this is their experience. From the characters I listed, you can figure it is Annabeth (and it is!) As I was re-reading it, the summary kind of made it out to be a romance between Octavian and Annabeth. **

**It is not. It's purely PERCABETH! This is a friendship fic, not romance! I own the plot idea, as well as any OCs in the story. Unless Rick Riordan mentioned someone in the series, then I own them! **

**I'd love it if you wonderful readers could check it out and leave a review telling me what you thought, things I could do better on, any ideas for the story, etc. **

**Reviews with constructive criticism and you telling me what you liked and disliked about the chapter really help me improve my writing and strike inspiration. If I know what you like, I try to add more of it. If you don't like it, I cut it out unless absolutely necessary. **

**I'm sure you've noticed I try to make my stories as different as possible, avoid using plot lines that are common and if I use it, make some major alteration to make it stand out. I will be writing this story, hopefully building reader numbers back up, and I'd love for you to tell me what you think! **

**Because I feel bad about doing this to you, not updating and asking you to review on something else, so I'm going to do this: bribe you.**

**If I can get 15 more reviews on **_**The Augur**_**, (that makes 17 total! And each has to be from a different person, ½ need to be authors with accounts so I know it isn't the same person) I will put up a new chapter on **_**each**_** of my stories within the next week! So that will be a total of 4 updates (**_**Family Week, Compatibility, Warriors of Chaos, The Augur**_**) by July 8****th****, if we can get a total of 17 reviews! **

**If we don't reach this goal, I'll update something within that time, but not all 4 and I can't guarantee what story will be updated. Whatever story chapter is the best at that time. **

**I'd also like to thank each and every one of you readers for sticking with me (if you have) throughout this process. I've really enjoyed updating for you guys, and getting your reviews telling me how much you love the stories and how you want updates make me believe in my writing skills. I know they aren't perfect yet, but I think writing these fanfics are making me a better author! So THANK YOU! **

**I hope we reach the goal of 17 reviews, so then I can update for you all! If the goal is reached, this A/N will be removed and the chapter will be put up in its place! So if we get there and you get a notification saying I reposted whatever chapter again, it is the new chapter! Hope you all have a fabulous week, and hopefully I will be updating for you soon! **

**Hugs & Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers! I know it says Chapter 7 and I just did 5, but the changes FF made won't let me upload it as Chapter 6 so it is now Chapter 7, and the whole story will be a chapter longer! If this doesn't make sense, just PM me and I'll explain in detail.  
**

**I feel bad for taking this long, but I need to write when no one else is around which limits my time (everytime I've had something, my idiotic brother has interrupted and I've lost my plan of how to write it out :/ I'm also still having writer's block on this story)  
**

**I hope you guys like it, and I'll really try to upload sooner than it took me to upload this time! Read, Review, Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

-Previously-

_Everything blurred together in my mind, trying to make sense of everything. Nothing was matching up and I was getting confused. Everything came to a halt as I came to the one conclusion that would make sense of everything. _

_Annabeth was adopted, and she was a daughter of Athena._

* * *

CHAPTER VII – PERCY PoV

Based purely on looks alone, if you compared Fredrick and Athena Chase to the Taylors, it was obvious Annabeth was Athena's daughter. If you compared their personalities, you'd think she was the last person in Greece to be related to the world famous Athena, who was known for her wisdom and her dislike of anyone and anything related to Poseidon.

I took a guess that things were going to get difficult as soon as Athena walked into that house and discovered her daughter, even if she had been given up for adoption, was matched to the eldest son and heir of Poseidon, her greatest rival. Of course, the one time I wished I was wrong, I was right.

The Chases set off towards the house, while Jason and I hung back. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Jason asked,

"Please tell me you know why Annabeth looks more like them than she looks like her own family!"

"Well if I had to take a guess that was Athena Chase."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious! I couldn't figure _that_ out!" Jason retorted.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "Then the slutty girl who's nearly identical to Annabeth is Amelia Chase. So, taking an insanely wide jump with this, I'd guess that Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and the younger sister of Amelia. Then she was given up for adoption and,"

"…Wound up with the Taylors." Jason finished.

We stood there in silence for a moment, not sure of this new information. But after I'd explained it to him, I was positive it was correct.

"Do you think Annabeth knows?" I asked.

"Um…"

Jason's answer was interrupted by a loud, furious, bloodcurdling scream from the house. Then, the front door opened and Annabeth stormed out. Luke jumped up, from where he was talking with Travis and Conner, and ran after her, ignoring her protests that she wanted to be alone.

"Yeah…I think she knows." Jason finished.

"Come on!" I muttered, and ran towards the house. The others had gone inside, to see why she had run out like that.

We raced inside and made our way to the dining room. The Taylors were sitting on one side of the table and the Chases on the other. Mrs. Taylor had her hands buried in her face and Evangeline, Travis, and Conner were trying to calm her down. Athena was sitting on the other side of the table, looking annoyed.

"What happened?" Hermes Castellan asked.

"Annabeth learned the truth about her heritage." Athena summed, pulling out a tablet from her purse.

"The truth?" A blond haired boy, who I guessed was Annabeth's other brother Malcolm, asked. He looked about a year or two younger than us.

"Yes, the truth that Annabeth is my second daughter."

The Taylor children looked shocked and Evangeline turned to her mother for confirmation.

"I'm not sure I understand, Cousin." I spoke up.

Athena turned to glare at me with her cold gray eyes. "You will _not_ address me like that, Perseus." She snapped.

"Why not? After all, you _are_ my cousin!" I asked, my voice perfectly innocent.

"Because how would your father react to receiving a phone call that his son was disrespecting me?"

"I don't know, but I bet he'd be angrier at you for interrupting whatever he was doing than at me for _disrespecting _you."

"I thought you were here to talk about Annabeth, not the rivalry Athena." Jason spoke up, before Athena could speak.

She thought for a moment before she nodded. "You're right, Jason. I suppose I should begin from the beginning."

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

I ran, ignoring the pain in my ankle. I ran to the farthest villa that was still empty, which thanks to the Compatibility season, was only half a mile away from the house.

When I took the guests to villas, I tried to keep this one open until we absolutely needed the room. It was my hideout, my place to be alone. I kept a small supply of food in the kitchen, extra clothes under a floorboard in the closet, and a knife for protection under the mattress in the master bedroom.

Luke had actually given me the knife when he'd come back last year. He'd told me that I should keep it close, because you never know who will hurt you to get what they want.

I wanted to be alone, but when Luke continued to follow me, I didn't have the heart to tell him no. I couldn't believe my parents kept this from me for this long. Did it just escape their attention that I'd want to know they weren't my real parents?

I was the daughter of the great Athena Chase; Olympian. How could _I_ be related to someone as great as her? It just didn't fit.

When I reached the villa, I threw open the door and ran to one of the bedrooms. I slammed the door shut and fell onto the bed. I'd have thought I'd want to scream and be alone. But I didn't. I wanted something else, something I'd never wanted when I was upset before. I wanted Percy.

I wasn't sure if love was in the picture yet, but I felt something for him. He calmed me down, distracted me from whatever it was that was bothering me. Whenever I was around him, I could let go of everything. When he was around, all that mattered were the two of us.

I heard Luke knocking. I sniffed and ignored him, hoping he'd get the hint and leave. But he didn't. He only opened the door and shut it behind him.

I kept my head against the blanket so I couldn't see him, but I heard him sit on the bed next to me.

"Are you okay, Annie?"

"No! And don't call me Annie!" I yelled, lifting my head to face him. Then I pulled pillow and buried my face in it.

"Annabeth! Please tell me what's wrong!" He insisted. _Why wouldn't he leave?_

"No!"

"At least tell me what I can do to make you feel better!" He pleaded.

"Fine! You know what would make me feel better? For this whole thing to be over!" I sat up against the headboard and trapping the pillow between my chest and my knees before I continued.

"But that can't happen! So just go away and leave me alone! Or better yet, go get Percy and tell him I need him!"

We were both silent after I finished. I had no idea why I'd asked him to go get Percy. It just came out. I was about to apologize, and tell him to forget it, but I didn't get the chance because something changed.

Luke looked furious. He'd looked like that before, when he'd returned from Atlantis, after he'd lost to Percy Jackson.

He stared at me for a moment, before the look was gone and something new had come over him.

"Annabeth, I…I need to tell you something. There's another reason I can't stand Percy."

I didn't say or do anything. What other reason could Luke hate Percy? When I didn't respond, he took this as an acknowledgement to continue.

"Everything I've ever dreamed of having when I was older, Percy has managed to take. He's got the powerful father, who provides everything he'll need in life. He won't have to worry about finding a job to support his family because it will be given to him. He took the Championship title at the match last year, giving me this scar." He hesitated, unsure of if he wanted to say something. I noticed he'd been scooting closer to me.

I backed up, pressing as close against the headboard as I could. But this only left about six inches between us and Luke closed the distance until our faces were an inch apart.

"And now, he's going to get you." He growled.

Then Luke forced his lips against mine in a rough kiss. I'd never kissed anyone before, but this didn't feel right. I'd always imagined my first kiss to be sweet, loving, happy. This kiss was rough, forced, and almost _sour. _I wasn't sure what this meant for me and Luke, we'd been friends for years and ever since I'd met him, I'd hoped Luke would be my Match. But now Luke was giving me a chance to make my choice. Here we were, kissing, and I knew one thing for certain. I didn't like it.

* * *

**Well? Love it? Hate it? I'm so sorry for this length of this chapter. I've been trying for a couple of days to make it longer, but it just wasn't working so I'm uploading. I will be uploading Family Week next, then The Augur. So for those of you who have been waiting for those updates, don't worry! Those will be soon!  
**

**I'm having a little trouble wording Annabeth's wake up scene, so I just need to re-edit that a few more times then finish the rest of the chapter (those of you who are anti-Thalico just might be happy) and I can update! Hopefully I'll upload on Friday, if not it will be Sunday because I work Saturday.  
**

**I'm also going to try and make smaller A/N at the beginning and end of this story so if they get smaller, don't freak out! I just need to focus on my writing!  
**

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Also, feel free to send me any ideas you have for the story! I love when people submit ideas they have, because it sets off creative moments for me. If you do and it inspires something, then you'll be mentioned when it appears! Love your faces!  
**

**Hugs & Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**

**Oh! PS. My editor (who doesn't have an account on here. She isn't a writer, but she has OCD so it helps to have her edit because she isn't afraid to tell me what is wrong or what is bothering her) is out of town for a couple of weeks, so for the gramatical errors (that I know are somewhere in here I just can't find them) I'm so sorry! It you let me know, I'll fix them!  
**


End file.
